For the Love of a Child
by benny09
Summary: One child is dying another child has the potential to save. They do not know each other but have one thing in common their father is Dylan McKay.
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of a Child

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: Two children one who is dying and the other child with the potential to save. They do not know each other. They do have one thing in common and that is their father is Dylan McKay. Will Dylan and get the miracle his child needs? Will Kelly Taylor allow her child be the donor as long as he remains anonymous? Or will fate intervene?

Chapter 1

Dylan is a single father, his wife Antonia was killed in a horrific car accident a year and half ago. Dylan sat in the doctor's office's waiting news about his three year old daughter Amber Antonia McKay. Amber had been sick off and on for awhile now. The doctor ran some test. Dr. Timothy Makinnly walked into his office he had a grim look on his face. By the look on his face Dylan he knew it was bad.

"Dylan I am going to be strait with you Amber has a very rare form of Liver cancer and it is in stage four." Doctor Makinnly told him.

Dylan felt the shock go through out his body. Time stopped he could not think. Not his little girl; he could not lose her. Amber was all he had left. Fear started to take over. Right now nothing made any since. How would he tell Amber that she is very sick she is only three years old? His daughter is dying and he feels helpless.

"Dylan we are going to have to start talking about treatment and the options there are." He told him.

Chemotherapy and radiation the thought of it for Amber terrified him. But what are other options are there. Dylan was beside himself the woman he needed the most Antonia is dead. And Kelly the other woman he needs is no where to be found. Dylan felt so alone.

The other side of the ocean in London England; Kelly Taylor sat in her family room watching Trevor Jacob Taylor (TJ for short) her six year old son play with his race track. Kelly always smiled when she watched him play. He looked so much like his father. So much of Dylan was in him. No one but Jackie her mother knew about TJ and Jackie is sworn to secretly. Jackie is also the only one who knows where they live. Kelly could not chance anyone knowing about TJ.

Dylan went to pick up Amber at Donna and David's. Dylan knocked on the door. He had a very haggard look on his face. Donna answered the door.

"Dylan, are you ok? Donna asked.

"No, where is Amber?" Dylan asked.

"She and David are on the beach building a sandcastle." said Donna.

"Donna, can I talk with you." he asked.

"Of course you can Dylan, anytime." Donna told him.

"I was just at Amber's doctor's office." "Donna, Amber has a rare form of Liver cancer and it is in stage four." Dylan told Donna.

"Oh my god Dylan, I am so sorry to hear that." "I hope you know that David and I and all your friends will help and do anything we can." said Donna.

"I do know that." "The thing is how am, I going to tell Amber?" asked Dylan.

"I wish I had the answer to that." Donna said.

"I am not even sure how much she is going to understand, she is only three." Dylan told her.

"Tell her she is very sick and she is going to need medicine to help her get better." "Tell her the medicine may make her sick but that you are going to be right there with her." "Dylan that is all she will understand right now."

"Tell Amber that all her aunts and uncles will be there for her." Donna told Dylan.

"Donna I need to ask you a favor." "With Antonia gone now, I need Kelly more then ever." "If you know where she is please just tell me." pleaded Dylan.

"Dylan, if I knew where she was I would tell you in a heartbeat." "But I do not know." "I bet I do know who knows where Kelly is and that is Jackie." "Dylan, tell Jackie everything." Donna told him.

David and Amber came in.

"Daddy, Daddy, you are back." yelled Amber as she jumped into Dylan's arms.

"Hey Dylan, how are you doing?" David asked.

David saw the look on Dylan's face and knew something was very wrong. He looked over at Donna and she mouthed to him she would tell him later. David shook his head with understanding.

Dylan hugged Amber tightly.

"Hi munchkin are you having fun with Uncle David?" Dylan asked her.

"Yes, we are building a sandcastle." Amber told him.

"Hey would like to stay here with Aunt Donna and Uncle David for a little while longer?" "Daddy needs to do a few more things." Dylan said.

"Only if it is ok with you guys?" asked Dylan.

The both said. "Yes," in unison.

Dylan left and went strait to Jackie's. He knocked on the door. Jackie answered the door and was shocked to see who it was.

"Dylan?" Jackie asked quizzically.

Jackie looked at him and she knew something was wrong. Dylan and Jackie went to sit down.

"Come in is everything alright Dylan?" asked Jackie.

"No Jackie it's not." "I just found out that Amber has Liver cancer and it is in stage four." Dylan told Jackie.

"My god no Dylan not Amber she is so young!" Jackie stated.

"I know I can barely breathe right now." "There are so many things running through my mind." Dylan said.

"Jackie I need a favor." "With Antonia gone I can't do this by myself." "Please tell me where Kelly is?" Dylan asked.

"I need her right now." "Kelly always said she would be there for me when I needed her." "God knows I need her now"

"Antonia always understood my special connection to Kelly in fact when Kelly left she was very up set." Dylan said.

"Jackie I am begging you please tell where Kelly is." pleaded Dylan.

Jackie saw that desperate look in Dylan's eyes. Her heart was breaking for him and Amber. Jackie knew she should not tell him but she felt she really had no choice. Jackie went and got a piece of paper and wrote Kelly's phone number on it. She told Dylan that she is in London but nothing about TJ. Jackie told Dylan to tell Kelly everything.

Dylan went home then and sat and looked at the number for a long. Dylan picked up the phone and dialed the number.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly's phone rang once, twice, three times on the fourth ring the answering machine answered. Dylan heard.

"Hello, this is Kelly; you know what to do after the beep."

"Kelly, its Dylan your mom gave me your phone number." "Kelly, please call me back I really need to talk to you." "Please call me back as soon as possible." "I really need you now." Dylan said with desperation in his voice.

Dylan hung the phone up all he could do now is wait until Kelly calls him. Dylan then went to pick up Amber at Donna and David's.

Kelly and TJ came home from shopping. After putting everything away she went to see if there were any messages. The machine's light was blinking one message. Kelly pushed the play button and she heard Dylan's message. The sound of his voice sent chills throughout her body. She had not heard his voice since Antonia's death. Jackie had called her then and told her about it so she called Dylan. At that time she and TJ were still in New York.

Kelly heard the desperation in Dylan's voice and she knew there was something radically wrong. Kelly closed her eyes remember times she had heard that desperation in his voice. The last time was when she talked to him after Antonia's death.

"Mommy can I please have a cookie?" TJ asked.

"Yes sweetie." Kelly said as she went and got him some milk and cookies.

"TJ, after you're done eating your snack please go up and play in the playroom." "Mommy has to make a phone call." Kelly told TJ.

"Ok mommy." TJ said with a mouthful of cookie.

Kelly picked up the phone and dialed Dylan's number. The phone rang once. Dylan looked at the caller ID. It was Kelly he answered it.

"Hi, Kelly thank-you for calling me back." Dylan said as his voice cracked.

"Dylan what is wrong?" asked Kelly.

Dylan told Kelly everything about Amber by the end of the conversation he was crying. Kelly was shocked by what she just heard.

"Dylan, I am so sorry." Kelly said as the tears formed in her own eyes.

"Kelly I need you to come home, I can't do this on my own." "I need you Kelly." "You know Toni would be the first to say that." Dylan pleaded.

"Yes I do know that Dylan." "I will make the arrangements immediately; I will let you know everything." "Dylan I will be there as soon as I can be." "Dylan, please take care." Kelly told him.

"Kelly thank-you I just…" said Dylan he could not finish the sentence.

"Dylan I will be there for you." "I am going to hang up and make the arrangements." Kelly said to Dylan.

Before Kelly realized what she had told Dylan she was on the phone to her boss Mark.

"Hello Mark." Kelly said.

"Hello Kelly." He said.

"Mark I just got a call and I have a family emergency." "I need to take family leave time; I do not know how long I will be gone." "I need to leave tonight." Kelly told Mark.

"Of course Kelly, is it your mom?" asked Mark.

"No it is not." "This is going to sound strange but it is my son's father's daughter." "Amber is three years old he just found out that she has liver cancer and it is in stage four." "I need to be there for them." Kelly told Mark.

"Kelly, I am so sorry to hear that." "You take all the time you need too." Mark said to her.

"Thank- you Mark, I need to do this." Kelly said as she hung the phone up.

The next phone call Kelly made was to her mother. Jackie heard the phone ring she knew who it was.

"Hi Kelly you talked to Dylan." Jackie said.

"Hi mom yes I did." Kelly told her.

"We are coming home I have to make the arrangements and I will let you know ok." Kelly said.

"Kelly is there anything I can help with?" asked Jackie.

"You will need to take care of TJ and make sure no one finds out about him." said Kelly.

"That will not be a problem." Jackie told her.

"Mom don't let anyone know I am coming home." "They will find out soon enough." "I can't take the chance that they will find out about TJ." Kelly told her.

Kelly called made the arrangements and packed for her and TJ. She knew she could get whatever else she needed in LA. They are going to leave for the airport in three hours. Kelly went into the playroom.

"TJ, come here mommy wants to talk too you." Kelly said.

"Sweetie we are going on a trip to see Grandma Jackie." "Would you like to do that?" Kelly asked him.

"That would be fun mommy." TJ said.

"Mommy has a friend that she needs to help; she is going to be spending a lot of time with her friend." "So you will be with Grandma." Kelly told TJ.

"Will I see you sometimes?" TJ asked Kelly.

"You will see me everyday but most of the day I will be with my friend ok." said Kelly.

"Are we going on an airplane?" "I like airplanes." TJ said.

"Yes we are TJ." "We need to go to the airport soon." "So go and get a few toys you would like to bring with you." Kelly told him.

TJ ran off to his room to get his stuff. Kelly made the phone calls she needed to make. Soon she would be home again. It had been awhile since she has been there. She knew it was not going to be easy but it is something she needs to do. Kelly and TJ went to the airport and got on the plane before they knew they were in LA. Kelly rented a car and drove to Jackie's house. She sat in the car and just thought to herself no mater how long she was gone this would always be her home. It was late but she knew her mom would be waiting for them. TJ had fallen a sleep on the ride so Kelly when and picked him up and carried him. Jackie had heard the car door and came out to see Kelly coming up the walkway. Jackie saw that TJ was sleeping. Kelly carried him in and put him down on the couch.

Jackie then pulled Kelly into a tight hug.

"Hi, mom it is good to be home." Kelly said hugging her back.

"I wish it was under better circumstances." "Kelly he has gotten so big since I last saw him." Jackie said.

TJ started to wake up. He sat up and saw he was in a strange place.

"Mommy?" called out TJ.

"I am right here TJ." "We are at Grandma Jackie's now." Kelly told him.

TJ looked over and saw her. He got up and ran into her arms.

"Grandma, Grandma." TJ yelled.

Jackie scooped him up in her arms and gave a tight squeeze.

"I am so happy you are here." Jackie said.

"Me too it's going to be fun." TJ told her.

"Ok buster time to get you into bed." Kelly said.

"I'm not sleepy mommy." TJ told her.

"It's late and we have had a busy day mommy and grandma are going to sleep." said Kelly.

"That's right TJ." Jackie told him.

TJ gave his grandmother a kiss and went off with Kelly. Jackie smiled as she watched them. Jackie thought to herself as she went to bed.

"This going to be so hard for Kelly but yet she is more then willing to do it." "To protect one child and help another child and the father of them both."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning came quickly. Kelly woke up even though she really did not get much sleep. She felt the stress already at a maximum level. This was not going to easy but when was anything in her life easy.

TJ came running in her room.

"Hi mommy I am up." TJ said.

"I can see that." Kelly told him.

"Mommy, are you going to see your friend now?" TJ asked.

"In a little while I am sweetie." Kelly said.

"Why don't you go see if grandma is awake while I get dressed, ok?" Kelly asked TJ.

TJ ran out of the bedroom looking for Jackie. Kelly picked the phone up and called Dylan's cell phone.

"Hello." Dylan said.

"Dylan, its Kelly." Kelly said.

"Kelly, are you at your mom's?" Dylan asked.

"Yes I got here late last night." "Are you at the hospital?" asked Kelly.

"Yes I am." "I had to get permission for you to be with me." "The hospital said only parents." "I told them that Toni Amber's mother had died, and that a very good friend would be here with me to help." "So at the nurses station there is a badge for you." Dylan told her.

"Ok." "How are you doing Dylan?" "How is Amber this morning?" Kelly asked.

"Amber is still asleep right and me I just don't know." "I am so relieved that you are here Kelly." Dylan said.

"I will be at the hospital in about an hour." Kelly told Dylan.

Kelly hung the phone up and went and took a shower. Then she got dressed. She had breakfast with TJ and Jackie.

"Ok buddy I need to go and be with my friend." "You be a very good boy for grandma, I will call you later." "I love you." Kelly said as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. TJ tried to wiggle out of the hug but Kelly just held him. TJ was laughing.

"Bye mommy I love you." TJ said.

Kelly left for the hospital. As she drove there she remembered one of the last times she was there. Dylan had wrecked his car, he was on drugs and he was on life support. Kelly was so scared when she heard about him. She is at the hospital now and went to the nurse's station and told them who she was. The nurse handed her the badge and told her Amber's room number. Kelly got on the elevator and went to the sixth floor. She walked down the hallway to the room. Before she went in she looked through the window just watching Dylan sitting on the bed holding Amber.

As Kelly got closer to the door she was a bundle of nerves. She opened the door. Dylan looked up and saw her, Kelly walked over to him. Dylan smiled he put Amber on the bed again stood up and took Kelly into his arms. Kelly wrapped her arms around him. Dylan buried his face into Kelly's neck. Kelly rubbed his back as they were still in the hug.

"Dylan its ok, everything is going to be ok." Kelly whispered.

Dylan pulled away and his face was just inches away from hers. Their eyes locked on to each other Dylan gently brushed his lips on to hers. Kelly pulled away but Dylan put his finger on her lips and shook his head no. He did not want her to pull away. Dylan felt that Kelly is his only connection right now.

"Amber I want you to meet a very good friend of mine." This is Kelly." Dylan told her.

"Hi Amber it is very nice to meet you." Kelly said.

"My daddy said I am sick that is why I am here." Amber told her.

"Yes I know and I am here to help you and your daddy." Kelly told her.

"Amber, why don't you color while Kelly and I go sit over there and talk." Dylan said.

"Ok daddy." Amber said.

Kelly and Dylan went over to the chairs that are in the room.

"Kelly, I can't thank you enough." Dylan said.

"Dylan, we are friends and I told you before that no matter what I would always be there for you." said Kelly.

"But you dropped everything and came here to help me." he told her.

"Enough Dylan, I would not be here if I did not want to be here." she told him.

"What have the doctors said about treatments?" Kelly asked.

"They said we can do chemo, radiation and a liver transplant." "The cancer has not metastasized which is good." "What the doctors would like to do is give Amber chemo and control the cancer until a liver donor can be found" "Amber has been put on the national list to receive a liver but there are no guarantees." "They say that a living donor is her best opportunity for a full recovery." "Everyone has agreed to be tested and Nat is setting up a testing area at the Peach Pit." Dylan told Kelly.

"Of course I will get tested I am sure my mom will do so also." "Dylan, Amber is beautiful she looks so much like Toni." Kelly told Dylan.

Dylan smiled. Kelly just thought of how much TJ looked like Dylan. TJ has so many of Dylan's mannerisms. Kelly wanted to tell Dylan that he also has a son, but she knew she could not.

The nurse came into give Amber a bath and do some other things so Kelly and Dylan go to the waiting area.

"Dylan do you know where I can be tested to see if I am a match?" asked Kelly.

"No but you could go ask one of the nurses I am sure they would know." Dylan told her.

So Kelly did and the nurse took her to the lab. Kelly asked for a test kit so Jackie could do it. But she was going to use it to test TJ. Her mother would go down to the Peach Pit and get done there. The nurse told Kelly how to do it and then bring it back to the hospital. Kelly came back and sat next to Dylan again.

"I asked the nurse for a test kit so my mom could do it, I told the nurse I would bring it back to be tested." Kelly told Dylan.

"Thank you, Kelly not only for that but being her for us." "I know I could not do this without you now that Toni is not here." stated Dylan.

"I told you I would always be there for you nothing has changed." Kelly said and gave him a smile.

Kelly's cell phone rang she saw it was her mom. Kelly got up and answered the phone.

"Hi mom, is everything ok?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I just have a little boy here who wants to say hi." Jackie told her.

"Hi mommy, I am having fun with grandma we made cookies." TJ told her.

"Hi sweetie, that sounds like fun." "You are being good." Kelly asked TJ.

"Yes mommy." said TJ.

"I have to go now I love you." Kelly told him.

"I love you mommy." "Bye." TJ said.

Kelly ended the call.

The nurse came out and Dylan went back into the room while Kelly was on the phone. So Kelly went back too. She saw the two of them talking.

"Kelly, my daddy said I am going to get better." Amber said.

"That is right Amber the doctors are going to help you and you will be better." Kelly told her.

Amber went for her first chemo treatment and Dylan went with her.

"Dylan I am going home to bring the test kit and have my mom do it and bring it back while Amber is getting her treatment." Kelly told him.

"Ok see you later." Dylan said.

Kelly went home and told Jackie that she was using the test kit on TJ. Kelly also asked her if she would go to the Peach Pit and do her kit there.

"Kelly, do you think TJ could be a match for Amber?" questioned Jackie.

"I don't know mom but I have to try." "Amber is one sick little girl and if TJ is a match…" Kelly could not finish the sentence.

"What if he is Kelly?" "What are you going to do?" asked Jackie.

"Mom, I don't know." "There are so many ifs right now." "I just don't know." Kelly said pensively.

Kelly explained what she was doing to TJ. She told him that her friend's little girl was very sick and many people were going to try and help her. Kelly told him that she and grandma got tested and that she wanted to have him be tested.

"Mommy, do you think I could help the little girl?" TJ asked.

"Maybe but I am not sure." "We are going to have wait and see what the test says." Kelly told him.

Kelly swabbed the inside of TJ cheek and put it in the lab test bag. She got ready to leave for the hospital again.

When, TJ said. "Mommy I will help the little girl if the test says I can."

"I know you will baby, I know." Kelly said as she gave him a hug.

Kelly went back to the hospital and brought the test to the lab. Right before she gave it to the technician she noticed the number of the donor test kit and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly went to the Peach Pit to get Dylan something to eat before she went home for the day. Not really thinking about running into anyone there except Nat. Kelly walked in and Nat spotted her.

"Kelly!" Nat exclaimed.

Nat came around and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"When did you get back?" "You heard about Amber and Dylan." Nat stated.

"Yes, I got back late last night." Kelly said.

"You look beautiful just like I remember." "How long has it been since you been gone now?" Nat asked her.

"Seven years, the place never changes does it?" said Kelly.

"Do Brandon, Andrea, Donna, David, Steve and Clare know you are back?" questioned Nat.

"No, Nat only my mom and Dylan know, truth is that is the way I want to keep it for now." "I need to focus on Amber and Dylan; it is not that I don't want to see them but I need to be there for Dylan and Amber. Kelly told Nat.

"I understand that they will not hear it from me." Nat told her.

"I know Nat and I appreciate that." said Kelly.

Kelly got the food and took it to Dylan. Amber was a sleep in Dylan's arms. Dylan looked so exhausted.

"Dylan, are you sure you do not want me to stay tonight?" Kelly asked.

"No, I will be ok." Dylan told her.

"You need anything just call me." Kelly told him.

Dylan nodded his head. Kelly kissed Amber's forehead and kissed Dylan's cheek.

"Good night I see you tomorrow." Kelly said as she left the room.

When Kelly got home she walked in on her mom reading TJ a story. Kelly just smiled to herself.

"Mommy, you're home." TJ said as he jumped up and ran into her arms.

"Can I help the little girl?" asked TJ.

"We don't know yet the test is not ready." Kelly told him.

TJ then told Kelly all about his day with grandma. Kelly listened to him as Jackie watched how the two of them interacted together. Jackie wished she could have had times like this with Kelly when she was young.

Kelly gave TJ his bath then tucked him into bed.

TJ said his prayer. "I see the moon the moon sees me. God bless the moon and God bless me." God bless mommy, grandma and the little girl who is sick."

Kelly smiled at him. Here was her little boy praying for the sister he does not know he has.

"That was a very good prayer TJ." "I love you." "Good night sweetheart." Kelly said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you mommy." "Good night." TJ said as he hugged his teddy bear Jasper.

Kelly went out to the kitchen where Jackie was making some tea.

"How are you doing Kel?" Jackie asked.

"I'm ok mom, I thought it would be a lot harder the first time I saw Dylan but it was ok." Kelly said.

"How is Dylan doing?" asked Jackie.

"Dylan is devastated mom." "I am glad I came home and can help him." Kelly told Jackie.

"Kelly, are you going to tell Dylan about TJ?" "What will you do if TJ is a match?" questioned Jackie.

"Truth is the thought of both those situations terrifies me." Kelly said.

Kelly's cell phone rings. It's Dylan he is stammering with excitement.

"They found a match." Dylan stated.

"Oh my god Dylan that is wonderful." Kelly said.

"The donor is right here in Beverly Hills." "The doctor said that the DNA markers are so near perfect." "He also said that is very rare with out it being a relative." Dylan told Kelly.

"I am so happy for Amber and you." "What happens now?" asked Kelly.

"The doctor said we need to get the donor in here do some more test and if all is alright it will be a go for the operation." Dylan said.

"Do you know who the donor is?" Kelly asked.

"No, the donor wants to remain anonymous." "Every donor has a number from the test they did." "So hopefully things will start to move quickly." said Dylan.

"Dylan, Amber is going to be ok." Kelly said.

Kelly said good night to Dylan and ended the call. Kelly just sat there for a minute just taking in what she was just told.

"Mom that was Dylan they found a donor for Amber." said Kelly.

Jackie looked a Kelly and knew what was going through her mind.

"You know it is TJ don't you." stated Jackie.

"Yeah mom I am sure it is him." Kelly said.

"Mom what am I going to do?" "I want to help Amber and Dylan but TJ is just a little boy, my little boy." "How do I explain something like this to him?" asked Kelly.

Jackie's phone rang it was the hospital.

"This is Cedar Sinai Hospital, my name is Ms. George, is there a Kelly Taylor there?" she asked.

"Kelly it is the hospital." Jackie told her handing her the phone.

"This is Kelly Taylor." Kelly answered.

"Ms. Taylor the test that we ran for you to be a donor for Amber McKay came back a match." "If you are willing would you come to the hospital so we can run more tests?" Ms. George asked.

"May I ask what was the number on the test because I brought one home so another member of my family could do the test." Kelly told her.

Ms. George told her the number. Kelly closed her eyes.

"Ms. Taylor, are you still there?" she asked.

"Yes I am sorry." "I will be there as soon as possible." Kelly said.

Kelly hung the phone up and looked a Jackie.

"TJ is the match." stated Jackie.

"Yes he is." Kelly told her.

"So the decision has been made." Jackie said.

"Yes mom it has." "I have to do this." "I will not let Amber die." "Dylan has already lost enough in his life." "This may sound strange but somehow I think in someway TJ knows he can help her." Kelly told Jackie.

"Kelly I will be there all the way with you." "I will do whatever you need." Jackie told her.

Kelly went into TJ's room. She woke him up. She told TJ that he could help the little girl.

TJ smiled and said. "I know mommy an angel told me."

Kelly looked at him strangely.

"An angel told you?" Kelly asked.

"She said that I would be the one to help her." TJ told Kelly.

Kelly told TJ that they needed to go to the hospital.

"Ok let's go." said TJ.

Kelly, TJ and Jackie got in the car and went to the hospital. Kelly thinking to herself that the first hurtle is over. It is the next hurtle that terrifies her and that is keeping who the donor is from Dylan and everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The doctor came to talk to Kelly and tell her what she would be going through.

"Doctor Makinnly I am not the one that is the donor, it is my son TJ." Kelly told him.

"Oh I see." he said.

"This is TJ." He is six years old." Kelly said.

"I had not realized that donor would be a child." Dr. Makinnly said.

"Does that make a difference?" questioned Kelly.

"Being a child donor there is always more of a risk." "We will just have to take more precautions that it is all." He told Kelly

TJ spoke up. "I am the one that is going to help the little girl."

Doctor Makinnly smiled and said. "You are a brave little boy to do that."

So the nurse and TJ and Kelly went so they could do more tests on TJ. The tests would take a few hours even with the rush that was put on them.

Dylan had called the gang and told them about them finding a donor. The all came to the hospital to be there for him. Not knowing that Kelly did not want anyone to know she was back, Dylan told all of them that she was here. Kelly came home to help me get through this.

"Kelly is back!" "How is she?" "Is Kelly staying at Jackie's house?" Donna said excitedly.

"Whoa, Donna, slow down take a breath." David told her.

They all laughed at Donna she was just so excited. It had been a while since she has seen Kelly.

"David, aren't you happy to here Kelly is here?" asked Donna.

"Yes I am Donna." David told her.

Kelly and Jackie got TJ settled in his room and Jackie told Kelly she would stay with while she went to Dylan.

"TJ mommy has to go see her friend now; grandma is going to stay with you." Kelly told him.

"Ok mommy, tell the little girl that I am the one that is helping her." said TJ.

Kelly gave him a kiss and left. TJ was on the fourth floor. Kelly went up to the sixth floor to go see Amber and Dylan. Kelly walked by the waiting area when she heard someone yell her name. Kelly turned around and saw Donna running at her and the rest of the gang behind her.

Kelly thought to herself." Dylan must have told them I was here.

Donna stopped inches in front of Kelly they smiled at each other and Donna wrapped Kelly in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you are here." Donna said with excitement in her voice.

"Donna, I can't breathe." Kelly said laughing.

Donna released her and looked at her. The rest of the gang were there waiting their turn. The all embraced Kelly.

"Hey guys Dylan told you I was here right?" Kelly stated.

"He told us when he called about them finding a donor for Amber." Brandon told Kelly.

Kelly went to Amber's room where Dylan was sitting next to her bed watching her sleep. When he saw Kelly walk in he got up and went to her taking her into his arms.

"Kelly she is going to be alright, my little girl is going to be alright." Dylan told her.

"Yes Dylan she is." said Kelly.

Dr. Makinnly came in with two nurses to start to prepare Amber for surgery.

"The donor is here and we are finishing some more tests but so far all looks good." He told Dylan.

"Does the donor still want to remain anonymous?" asked Dylan.

"Yes they were very adamant about that." Dr. Makinnly told Dylan.

Dr. Makinnly looked over at Kelly intently knowing that it is her son that would be saving Amber's life. He did not understand why she did not want Dylan to know but that is not his concern right now.

Dylan and Kelly left the room and went to the waiting area until they were done. They went and sat with the rest of the gang. Kelly seemed very uncomfortable almost on the edge.

"Kel, are you alright?" Steve asked her.

Kelly jumped at the sound of her name. They all looked at her oddly when she jumped. Dylan reached over and put his hand in hers.

"Kelly, Amber is going to be fine." Dylan said.

At that moment it was not only Amber, Kelly was thinking about. It is TJ in his room with Jackie where she should be too. Kelly felt so torn up inside she wanted to be in both places and she knew she couldn't be. Kelly told them she needed to use the restroom. She went to see TJ. The nurses were getting him ready to go into the operating room.

"I was just about to call you." Jackie told her.

Kelly went over to TJ's bed.

"Hi sweetie, you ok?" asked Kelly.

"Yes mommy." TJ said sleepily.

"Mommy is so proud of you." "You are so brave TJ." "I love you so much." Kelly said as she kissed him.

The orderlies came to get TJ. Kelly and Jackie walked down to the elevator with him. TJ was holding on to Jasper his teddy bear he was allowed to take it with him. Kelly started to cry.

"Mommy, don't cry it is going to be ok." "I love you mommy and grandma." TJ said as they went into the elevator.

The elevator doors closed Jackie took Kelly into her arms. She rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

Jackie told her. "Kelly he is going to be fine both of them are."

"I know mom but…" Kelly could not answer she was crying to hard.

"Kelly you better get back to Dylan before he starts wondering where you are." "I will call and let you know anything I find out." Jackie said.

Kelly went back to Dylan and Amber. They were just getting ready to take Amber to the operating room. Dylan looked at Kelly and could tell she had been crying. He had not realized how emotional she had become. Dylan walked over to her.

"Kelly you ok?" Dylan asked her.

"I should be asking you that." "I just guess I did not realize how much this is affecting me." Kelly said.

The orderlies are ready to leave Amber was already asleep. Dylan kissed her forehead and so did Kelly.

"Daddy loves you." Dylan told Amber.

Dylan and Kelly walked with them to the elevator hand in hand. Dylan kissed her again, tears started to run down his face as they went into the elevator. Kelly wrapped her arms around him and just held him. Dylan pulled away from Kelly and kissed her cheek.

"I could not be doing this if you were not here Kelly." Dylan told her.

"I am right here and not going anywhere right now." Kelly said.

Kelly and Dylan walked back to the waiting area to wait with the rest of the gang. No one said much all they could do was wait. Kelly heart was beating twice as fast as normal. But all she could her was the tick of the clock on the wall minute by minute.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The waiting seem like an eternity to all of them. But to Kelly it was hell would TJ ok, would Amber be ok. It had been three hours and still no word about either of them. Kelly's cell phone rang she almost flew off the chair. It was Jackie calling. Kelly got up to take the call.

"Kelly, its mom TJ is in recovery right now the doctor said there was a problem stopping him bleeding so he needed a transfusion." "After recovery he will be going to intensive care for twenty-four hours." Jackie told Kelly.

"Oh my god no!" Kelly screamed as the tears started rolling down her face.

Everyone looked at Kelly when she screamed. Dylan ran over to her and saw up set she was. Dylan grabbed her hand.

"Kelly, sweetie calm down TJ is going to be ok, they have it under control." Jackie told her.

"I will." Kelly said taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Kelly ended the call. She wanted to running to recovery right then but she could not.

"Kelly, what is wrong?" Dylan asked her.

Kelly looked at Dylan shook her head and ran to the restroom. Dylan just watched her take off down the hallway he was very confused.

"Is it me or is Kelly acting a little strange?" "She seems so on edge and nervous." Claire stated.

"I don't know but something is going on with her." David said.

"I am going to go see if she is alright." Donna told them.

So Donna went and found Kelly who was standing against the wall in the restroom just sobbing.

"Kelly, talk to me what is going on?" "Why are you so upset?" "Everyone is worried about you especially Dylan." Donna stated.

Kelly was losing it; just the thought of losing TJ. She could not handle the stress anymore.

"Kel, you know whatever you tell me will go no further then me." Donna said.

Kelly started to calm down she looked a Donna and shook her head.

"I am ok Donna, I will be ok." Kelly said.

"We better get back to Dylan and everyone." Kelly told her.

Kelly washed her face and they went to the waiting area. Dylan came over to her he saw her tear streaked and hugged her.

"Kelly, Dr. Makinnly came down and said they got all the cancer and everything went well and the new liver is working." "Amber is going to be ok." "She will have to take anti-rejection drugs the rest of her life but she is ok." Dylan told Kelly.

"I am so relived Dylan, you and Amber are going to have a long life together." Kelly said.

The nurse came and got Dylan so he could go and see Amber. He asked if Kelly could come too. The nurse took them to the recovery room they had to put gowns and mask on. Dylan and Kelly walked into the recovery room and Dylan went right for Amber. Kelly searched around for TJ then she spotted him. She wanted to go over and take him in her arms and just hold him. He did not recognize her because she had the gown and mask on. He was half awake but still groggy from the anesthesia. Kelly saw that he had a bag of blood hanging next to the IV bag. Amber was still sleeping. Dylan just stood there watching her. Kelly thought to herself.

"If Dylan only knew how close he is to his son."

"Her color looks good she is a very strong brave little girl, just like Toni was." Kelly told him.

The mention of Toni's name brought a smile to Dylan's face.

"Toni is watching over Amber I know she is." Dylan said.

"Yes she is I am sure of it." Kelly told him.

Kelly thought to herself.

"She also is watching over a little boy."

Kelly had the feeling that the angel that TJ talked about was Toni. The nurse told them they had leave because soon they would be moving Amber to intensive care. They went back to the gang. They told them Amber was going to be move soon. That they should go home and could comeback tomorrow.

Donna walked over to Kelly.

"Kelly, if you need to talk about anything; call me anytime and I will be there for you." Donna said as she hugged Kelly.

"Thanks Donna, I will and I know." Kelly said.

The gang left. Dylan went to go and get Amber's things from her room. Kelly told him she was going to call her mom to tell her about how everything went.

"Mom, have you heard anything?" "I was in the recovery room to see Amber and I saw TJ, but he did not recognize me because I had a gown and mask on." Kelly told Jackie.

"No word yet Kelly but I am sure they will let us know." "I am glad you got to see TJ." "I hope it made you feel better seeing him." Jackie said.

"Yeah mom it did." Kelly said good bye to Jackie.

Dylan was standing a little away from Kelly so she could finish her call. Kelly went over to help Dylan carry some of Amber's stuff. When they got to the intensive care waiting room Dylan looked at Kelly with concern.

"Kel, what is going on with you?" Dylan asked her.

"I am alright I am happy Amber is going to be ok." Kelly said.

Dylan knew she was hiding something but he just was not sure what it was. Kelly knew that Dylan knew she was lying but she just could not tell him. He has his life with Amber and that is the way it is supposed to be. TJ was hers she needed to keep that way.

The orderlies brought both of the kids down and put them in rooms' right next to each other. The nurses did what had to do then went to go get their parents.

"Mr. McKay, Amber is in her room now you can go and see her." the nurse told him.

"Ms. Taylor, TJ is in his room now you can go see him." the nurse told her.

Kelly froze she could not move. She felt the blood just drain from her face. Dylan turned and stared at Kelly.

"Who is TJ?" Dylan asked Kelly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kelly did not know what to say she just looked at Dylan, she close her eyes. The intensive care unit did not know that TJ was to be anonymous.

"Kelly, who is TJ?" Dylan asked Kelly again.

Kelly swallowed hard. "TJ is my son." whispered Kelly.

"TJ is your son!" "I didn't know you had a son!" exclaimed Dylan with surprise and confusion in his voice.

"Mr. McKay and Ms. Taylor please follow me so you can see your children." the nurse said again.

Kelly started to follow the nurse when Dylan reached over and grabbed her arm.

"We are talking about this later." Dylan stated sternly.

They followed the nurse Dylan went in and saw Amber; Kelly went into see TJ.

"Hi daddy." whispered Amber.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Dylan asked her.

"I am sleepy." Amber said.

"Mommy!" TJ said excitedly.

"Hi baby, how are you doing?" Kelly asked TJ.

"I am good I am sleepy." TJ told her.

"Mommy how is the little girl I helped?" TJ asked.

Kelly did not realize that Dylan was standing in the doorway.

"She is going to be alright because of you." Kelly told him.

"Your son save my daughter's life!" stated Dylan

Kelly cringed at that statement. Dylan walked up and stood next to Kelly.

"Hi I am Dylan, I am your mommy's friend." he told TJ.

"I am Trevor Jacob Taylor everyone calls me TJ." "I am six years old." TJ told Dylan.

"Kelly, why don't you go and say hi to Amber." "I will stay here with TJ." Dylan told her.

Kelly went to see Amber. Dylan stayed with TJ. He just looked at him studying him; Dylan was looking at a mini him. Dylan shook his head; he knew that TJ was his son. All these thoughts running through Dylan's mind right now. The nurse told them that they had to leave right now and could see the kids later so they said good bye to both Amber and TJ and went to the waiting room again.

"Kelly, look me in the eyes and tell me TJ is not my son." demanded Dylan.

Kelly chewed on her lower lip and looked down at the ground. Dylan reached over put his hand under her chin and raised it to meet his eyes. He looked into those blue eyes and knew the answer. Kelly had tears in them.

"Kelly, why did you not tell me I have a son?" questioned Dylan.

"I…you and Toni were engaged to be married and I was not going to destroy that for you." Kelly started to sob.

"Kelly we can't do this here." Dylan told her.

Dylan went to ask the nurse when they would be able to see the kids again. The nurse told him in two hours. Ms. Taylor and I will be back then. Dylan went and got Kelly and they went to his house. Kelly said nothing on the ride there.

"Kelly, what am I suppose to say?" "How am I supposed to react to this?" Dylan asked.

"I have a son!" "Kelly I want answers." Dylan yelled at Kelly.

"Yes TJ is your son." Kelly yelled.

Dylan was angry and rightfully so. Kelly knew this day would come but why now with everything else going on. Kelly was becoming angry also.

"Well let's see." "I just found out I was pregnant." "Toni and I were best friends." "Like I said I was not going to ruin your pending marriage." Kelly screamed at Dylan.

"Toni was upset when you left." "Toni always understood our connection to each other you know that, Kelly." Dylan said frustrated.

Dylan could see Kelly was ready to explode. Dylan pressed Kelly a little harder.

"I had every right to know and you kept that from me." yelled Dylan.

"Truth I could not stay here and watch you and Toni live the life I should be living with you." "Is that what you want to hear?" "I would have been a fool to stay here." "I loved Toni and I was angry she was the one that had your heart." screamed Kelly.

"So what you are telling me is that you left and kept the fact that you were pregnant." "To punish me." yelled Dylan.

Kelly could not take anymore and just bolted out of the house. Dylan ran after her, he caught her around her waist.

"Oh no you don't, you are not running away this time." Dylan said calmly.

Kelly struggled to get free from him. Dylan brought her back to the house. Kelly looked at him her eyes puffy her face red. Dylan sat down and pulled Kelly down next to him. Kelly looked at him with confusion. Kelly put her hands over her face. Dylan reached over and took them down.

"Kel, I need you to listen to what I am going to tell you." "I am sorry I had to do what I just did to you, but I needed you to be open and honest with me." Dylan told Kelly.

Kelly looked at Dylan with confusion.

"What do you mean?" her voice cracked when she asked him.

"I have a confession to make." "I have known about TJ for sometime now." "Actually Toni is the one that figured out that you left because you were pregnant." "She was angry at me for not going after you." "I was angry at you for leaving without telling me." "Toni always felt I should find you I told her if Kelly wants me to know where she is she will tell me." "Well you never came and told me so I did have someone look for you and find you." "They found you in New York shortly after TJ was born." "Then you left New York and I did not know where you went until I got your number from Jackie." "I knew Jackie knew where you were and once you heard you would bring TJ with you." "Kelly, Toni made me promise from the day TJ was born that he would always be taken care of and so would you." "That was kind of hard because I did not know where you were." Dylan told Kelly.

Kelly was taken aback and shocked by what she just heard.

"Dylan, you are bastard!" Kelly screamed at Dylan she stood up and started to pace the room.

"Good Kelly, get mad at me this is a long time in coming." said Dylan.

"I will not give you the satisfaction of letting you make me cry again." yelled Kelly.

Dylan smirked.

"You don't get it do you Kelly." "Doing this is not satisfaction for me." "I don't want to hurt you I actually want to help you." "Kelly after what I just told you aren't angry with me?" Dylan said.

"Yes, but like I said I am not giving you the satiation of seeing my anger." yelled Kelly.

"Why not Kelly, you saw my anger." "Why are you so afraid to admit you have feelings for me?" questioned Dylan.

"TJ is my son!" "TJ is all I have." Kelly stated.

"Wrong Kel, he is our son and I will be in his life." Dylan told Kelly.

"No!" "You are not taking him away from me." screamed Kelly.

"Kelly, I not even going to try and take TJ away from you, you need to understand that." "I want to be part of his life; I want to be part of your life." Dylan said soothingly.

Dylan got up and stood in her path. Kelly tried to go around him but he reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Please let me go, Dylan." Kelly said.

"No Kel, I can't we have to do this we both need it." "So many years of hiding your feelings for me, Kelly it is not right." "This is your chance to let them go and let me in again." Dylan told her.

"Dylan I need to be alone, I need some space, but what I really need is some kind of peace in my life." "Doing this will not bring me peace it will just bring more chaos in my life." "I don't need that right now." Kelly told Dylan.

Dylan tried to wrap his arms around her but she pulled away. Kelly shook her head no.

"I need to go see TJ." whispered Kelly.

"Ok let's go see the kids." "But first just let me hold you I don't want to hurt you anymore." "I need to feel you in my arms right now, you need it as much as I do." said Dylan.

Kelly stepped towards Dylan, she let him hold her. Dylan put her head on his shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair. Kelly's body trembled at his touch. Dylan held her tighter.

"Kelly, it's going to be ok honest." Dylan told her as he rubbed her back.

As Dylan was holding Kelly he looked up.

Dylan said to himself. "Toni, if there was a time I ever needed your help and guidance it is now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dylan and Kelly went back to the hospital to see Amber and TJ. Kelly still blown away at the fact that Dylan knew about TJ. On the ride there Kelly thought to herself.

"How am I going to tell TJ that Dylan is his father?"

"How will he react to that fact?"

"How will Amber feel about all of this?"

"Where does this leave me and Dylan?"

"I can't go down that road with him again; it will never work for us."

"I won't let him see my feelings for him."

"I can't do that to myself or to TJ."

"Kel, are you ok?" Dylan asked her.

The sound of his voice broke her train of thought.

"Truth is I really don't know right now." Kelly told him.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. Dylan looked over at Kelly he gently stroked her face. Kelly closed her eyes. Dylan leaned over and kissed her cheek. He looked into her eyes and saw how lost and confused she was.

"Kelly I know right now that you think everything is a mess." "I promise you everything is going to work out and be alright." Dylan told her.

"Dylan, how am I going to tell TJ that you are his father?" Kelly asked.

"We will tell him together Kelly." Dylan said.

"We don't have to do it right now, ok." Dylan told her.

They went to go and see the kids they were both doing better. Dylan asked the nurse when they could be moved to a private room. The nurse told him TJ could be moved tomorrow but Amber had to stay a few more days in the I .C. U. What if I hire a fulltime nurse for the both of them can they be moved then? The nurse went to check with Dr. Makinnly to see if it would be ok. The nurse came back and said everything would be arranged to have Amber and TJ moved tomorrow.

Dylan and Kelly spent time with both of the kids together and separately. They had permission to stay with them tonight.

Kelly kissed Amber on the forehead and said. "Good night, sleep tight, sweet dreams."

Amber reached up and gave put her arms around Kelly's neck and hugged her.

"Night, night Kelly." Amber said.

"Amber, daddy will be right back, ok." Dylan told her.

She shook her head yes. Dylan left with Kelly.

"Hey buddy I just wanted to say good night and sleep well." Dylan told TJ.

"Good night sir." TJ said offering to shake Dylan's hand.

Dylan smiled and asked TJ if he could give him a hug. TJ looked over at Kelly; she shook her head.

"Ok you can give me a hug." TJ told Dylan.

Dylan got closer to the bed and TJ put his arms out to him. Dylan wrapped his arms around his son for the first time in his life. Dylan kissed his forehead and gently unwrapped his arms form TJ.

"TJ, you don't have to call me sir why don't you call me Dylan." he told him.

"Ok I will." TJ said sleepily.

Kelly walked with Dylan to the end of the room. Dylan leaned over and went to kiss her when Kelly looked at him so he just kissed her cheek. Dylan gave her a knowing look.

*****************************

**Next Day**

Amber and TJ were moved. It is the first time they met each other.

"Mommy, is that the little girl that I helped." asked TJ.

"Yes she is." "Her name is Amber and Dylan is her daddy." Kelly told him.

TJ looked at Amber and said. "Hi Amber, my name is TJ." he told her.

"Hi, TJ." Amber said.

The kids stated talking to each other. Amber told TJ that her mommy was in heaven. TJ told Amber he did not have a daddy. Kelly and Dylan looked at each other.

*********************

**Three Weeks Later**

Both Amber and TJ were out of the hospital. Amber was getting better everyday. Dylan and Kelly and the kids spend a lot of time together. They would go to the beach make sandcastles and ever now and then Dylan would have fun throwing Kelly into the ocean much to the kids delight.

"You wait McKay just when you think you are safe you are going to get it." Kelly told him.

Dylan leaned over and kissed her which made Kelly all the more frustrated. She did not like Dylan kiss her like that in front of the kids. Dylan looks at her and gives her one of his famous smirks. There was no doubt about it Dylan loved every minute of this. Then he pulled her into a hug.

They all went in and changed and went to the Peach Pit. Nat saw all of them come in and gave them a smile. They went to a booth. Nat came over to take their order.

"Hi guys, Amber how are you feeling?" Nat asked her.

"I am good Mr. Nat." said Amber.

Nat is looking at TJ and said. "I know everyone but you buddy."

"That's TJ he is the one that helped me." Amber told Nat.

"Nat, TJ is my son." Kelly said.

Nat looked at Kelly and Dylan and then at TJ. They knew what he was thinking it was kind of hard not to see the resemblance between TJ and Dylan. Kelly and Dylan looked at each other. Nat took their order and told them their food would be ready soon. After Nat left Dylan got up and went in back to talk to Nat. Dylan confirmed what Nat was thinking and asked him not to say anything. Nat promised.

The door jingled and Donna and David walked in. Amber saw them.

"Aunt Donna, Uncle David!" Amber yelled excitedly.

Donna and David turned to where they heard Amber. They saw Kelly.

"Oh my god Kelly!" screamed Donna as she ran over to the booth.

Kelly stood up and embraced Donna.

"When did you get here?" What are you doing here?" "How long are you going to be here?" Donna rapidly asked Kelly.

"Donna slow down, it is good to see you too." Kelly told her.

"Hey, what about me, don't I at least get, a hi from my sister." stated David.

Kelly walked around Donna and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the check.

Dylan had heard the voices and knew what was going on out there. He walked out of the kitchen and smiled. He walked back to the booth.

"Dylan, why did you not tell me Kelly was here?" Donna asked.

"That is a long story Donna." he told her.

David sat down next to TJ and asked. "Who do we have here?"

"I am Trevor Jacob Taylor, everyone calls me TJ." he told David.

David and Donna looked at Kelly they knew by the look on her face.

"TJ, I am your Uncle David and this is your Aunt Donna." "I am your mommy's brother." David told TJ.

"Oh ok." TJ said.

TJ moved closer to Kelly he was not really sure what to think. Kelly put her arm around him and told him everything was ok.

David leaned over and whispered into Kelly's ear. "Can't wait to hear this story Kel."

Kelly shot him a look. David just rolled his eyes.

They finished their food and left the Peach Pit. Outside they walked to their cars.

"Ok Kelly, what is going on?" Donna asked.

"Kelly why don't I get these two back to Jackie's and you go with Donna and David." "Once I am sure they are settled I will come over." Dylan told her.

Kelly kissed both of the kids and left with Donna and David. Dylan left with the kids. They got into the car.

"Kelly, TJ is Dylan's son, isn't he?" asked Donna.


End file.
